


✨ its a shitshow brothers & sisters ✨

by miiastra



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Background DICE (Dangan Ronpa), Bottom Hinata Hajime, Clumsiness, Crack, Dom Komaeda Nagito, Fluff, Komaeda Nagito As The Servant, M/M, Pets, Top Komaeda Nagito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miiastra/pseuds/miiastra
Summary: danganronpa prompts which most is possibly ships that i only like, yeah i suck.ao3 deletes drafts within a month and that sucks bro, i dont want my ideas to disappear so might as well just put it out there because i can't fucking write. Feel free to use em, but tag me cus i would want to read italso, i might drop headcanons and stuff so[tags will update yall]
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 38
Kudos: 83





	1. Kept Secrets [Komahina]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [prompt]

Nagito had always thought that he and Hajime were similar, especially with their dull scents.

Nagito was an Alpha, as much as the title is considered a worthy and powerful title he felt he didn't deserve it. So he hid his dynamic using suppressants and passed himself off as a Beta.

Then in a convenient situation, Nagito discovers that Hajime was also hiding his true identity out of shame, that he also wasn't a Beta.

Hajime was an Omega.

Huh, guess they were somewhat similar.

**[Island Mode or Despair Era or Modern Era]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok that was pretty long, sorry bout that. But i had this idea swimming aroung my mind for weeks now. 
> 
> i did try writing it, but im so on and off when it comes to writing. so i might never be able to even finish it. :(


	2. Ultimate Clumsy Student [Naegami]

Everytime Byakuya comes in Makoto's field of vision he either trips or accidentally mess something up.

**[Non-Despair AU]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't believe i just realized now Makoto is clumsy


	3. SHSL Mother Hen [Komahina]

"Y'know, maybe your ultimate talent is being the ultimate mother hen." Nagito chuckled, finishing his entire plate as Hajime ordered as he was too 'skinny'.

"Huh? What? There's no way i am." Hajime answered.

Basically Hajime being fussy towards Nagito's needs and wellbeing, all the fluff, bonus if Hajime is completely oblivious about it.

**[Island Mode]**


	4. Class Pet [Hajime & Class 77]

Where Class 77 gets a class pet, which is a Hedgehog. They named it Hajime.

The real Hajime is not amused.

-

_[Alternative : There's no Hajime Hinata, only that Hajime is an intelligent hedgehog and gets adopted as a beloved Class Pet of Class 77.]_

_[Alternative to that Alternative : He turns into a human one day. And he pretty much remembers everything when he was a hedgehog]_

**[Non-Despair, Crack]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god the title sounds so wrong


	5. Pretend-Strangers [Oumasai]

Shuichi is a part of D.I.C.E, he and Kokichi get called in for Hopes Peak for their ultimate talents.

To keep it a secret now they have to pull a Fuyuhiko+Peko and pretend not to know eachother (In public's eye atleast)

**[Non-Despair, not V3 compliant]**


	6. Bottom Hajime HCs [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh boy here we go 🔫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl this account is a safespace for me since only limited ppl knows who i am , im not very comfy with alot of ppl from my other social medias to know this account. idk cus it has alot more nsfw stuff?? even tho i crack like, 2093204 dirty jokes in those accounts 😵 im weird istg

**[Male Partner]**

**[Mostly this is NSFW Hajime HC's , just added "Bottom" because thats what he's mostly depicted as here]**

  * He's lowkey very shy by the beginning of it, he doesn't like getting too loud as he tries to supress as many noise possible, subtly tries to cover his face with his arm (but his s/o notices lol) when his s/o stares at him for too long, or dirty talks him. He also does get more tsundere than normal. Even at times where its okay to be vulnerable he's still uptight. But ease him into it and he will let loose dw :]
  * He's the type to easily cry, not emotionally but more on the stimulation, not that he can control it.
  * Sensitive areas : Inner thighs, below both ears basically near his carotid pulse
  * Extreme erogenous area : his nipples
  * He's not the type to initiate most of the time, but he still does so!
  * Can break his s/o's hips from riding , f
  * He's defs vanilla, but usually rolls with his s/o kinks with the right amount of pushing. If it isn't too weird or gross. 
  * Kinks : Praise, Dirty talk, Nipple play, (All in which he doesn't want to fully admit it) **_can't think of anymore atm. cus its Hajime._**
  * Funnily, he did not know anal sex existed at first. he thought sex between guys were just blowjobs, handjobs, making out and shit. So when his partner told him to turn around he's like "??? huh we're not finished?", lmao this man only watched straight missionary porn in his entire life
  * He doesn't mind being dom or sub (yes there's a vast difference between top/bottom and dom/sub), but subs most of the time. tho it doesn't mean he doesnt have his moments where he takes control if he's in the mood ;] Its more like a power play thing, whoever doms the hardest is the one who takes the reigns for the night 👍
  * More of a masochist than a sadist. doesn't want to admit it.
  * Leaves more scratch marks than bite marks
  * This man would try to dirty talk but fail. He still tries though.
  * Pretty flexible 💪
  * Can only lasts for atleast 2-5 rounds, completely depends on how energized he is.
  * Average size, cus its Hajime. Even though he radiates big dick energy LMAO
  * Aftercare preferences are orange juice, affection through words/reassurance, headpats and maybe his favorite sweet! He would need this all of this if he ever goes through subspace.
  * [See above] He has most likely dropped before because they were tired to notice. Very awful experience. His partner made sure it won't happen again



**[Will probably add more if i get more ideas!]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall can see im trying to not just say "Komaeda" as the s/o
> 
> haha so anyways if yall got any bottom hinata hcs drop em in the comments, would love to read them??👌
> 
> hm, i wanna try top nagito hcs next time, what do yall think ?
> 
> (also i don't do requests, im only doing this for fun 🙈)


	7. Top Nagito HCs [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ah shit here we go again🔫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is nagito so be ready LMAO

**[Implied male partner?]**

**[Again, mostly this is nsfw nagito hcs, just added "top" cus thats what he's mostly depicted as here]**

  * A motherfucking CHOMPER, this man leaves litter of bite marks _everywhere_ imaginable. His s/o's body is like a blank canvas that he the feels need to cover up. Yes he's able to mark their entire body up
  * Sensitive areas : Neck
  * Kinks (i've been waiting for this for my entire life) : Bondage, Exhibitionism, Edging, Breathplay, Praising, Roleplay, Hair pulling, Rimming, Begging, Degrading, Edgeplay, Somnophilia, Body worship, Boot worship, Sounding, Spanking, Power play, Crossdressing, **Multiple** sex positions, Usage of Sex toys, Semi-Public sex, Humiliation, Multiple orgasms, Blindfolds, Petplay, Dirty talk, Chains/Collars, Rimming, Felching, Teasing, Knifeplay, Naked-FullyClothed, Manhandling, Shower sex, Overstimulation, Cockwarming, Phone Sex, Come Inflation,
  * [See above] Edging aka Orgasm delay/denial is one of his top favorite kinks. The idea of being the only person who can control his partner's pleasure riles him up, and the fact that he's pretty calm and composed most of the time can also apply to this, it fuels his sadism. And if we bring Hope/Despair into this... He just loves that he can bring hope AND despair into his partner, the bigger the despair the bigger the hope that comes right?
  * His dirty talk most definently has the Hope/Despair topic in it.
  * He likes semi-public sex because he would want to test out how far his luck would go
  * Mf is a cheeky little shit. He _LOVES_ teasing his partner, to see them writhe and needy; having that much control over them turns him on a lot, and he finds it cute tbh.
  * Will most likely initiate possessive sex, he's easily jealous.
  * A Sadist-Masochist, the duality of this man
  * Always carries lube and condoms in every place he goes, what a good boyscout
  * Also he likes doing games where he'd make his partner put on a vibrator in public and he plays around with the setting and stuff. Wants to see if his s/o can handle it 
  * He's absolutely DOWN on being dom and sub. It depends on his partner as he usually rolls with kind of person they are. He doesn't really mind overall :] either way he enjoys it 
  * Drools too much sometimes :/
  * Sometimes would have a manic look in the midst of it, his partner was scared at first but got used to it since it indicates that Nagito is feeling good
  * Hard groper, like holy shit calm down
  * He loves grinding hard against his partner, they aren't even naked yet but he's already thrusting against them (this depends on how horny he is)
  * He can last between one round or seven. This man would pass out from one orgasm or can last up to 7 rounds like a rabbit, goddamn. It all depends on his energy.
  * Almost majority of the time, he's the one that initiates it
  * He dislikes loud noises but doesn't mind making his partner scream :]
  * He is so painfully sweet and gentle when giving aftercare, like, very very gentle. Like he can go from being extremely rough and dominant to being really sweet and caring that it kinda feels weird how quick he can change. But yeah he's very attentive, he always makes sure that his partner is comfortable. Especially if they're in subspace he's careful, and doesnt cross any lines......... He just loves his partner so much and would do anything for them akfklskfls 😭😭❤❤❤💕💕❤💖
  * In case if they do public sex, he'd wrap his partner up in his hoodie and makes sure that nobody sees his s/o. Only he can his partner at this state
  * Domdrops unfortunately happens to Nagito sometimes. Especially with his incredibly low self esteem :( But no need to worry as his partner is sharp enough to notice a change in him and comforts Nagito as much as possible, reassuring him that they very much enjoyed it and that Nagito is not some scumbag, and it does help him alot :]
  * Does alot of wonders with his metal arm
  * Dick size is... well all i could say is that , he isn't the ultimate luck student for nothing ;)



**[Extra]** : Regarding Servant Nagito, I only have like one headcanon of him and that is I think he's a Service Top. But a Dominant type of Service Top? For some reason theres alot of different interpretations of Service Tops but my interpretation of them is just giving everything their partner wants and getting off to their pleasure; mainly with them (Service Tops) being in control. 

Also, he's very _very_ rough, manhandles alot and BITES so hard that it bleeds if he gets way too into it. Basically he can go feral, i mean, blame it on his pent up sexual energy. He'd be hesistant at first but will go down on his s/o once pushed enough

**[Will add more if I can think of more!]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nagito is a hardcore switch and you cannot change my mind.
> 
> Though i like Top Nagito better cus it doesnt get that much attention :(


	9. [Meshihina/Komahina] Whats yours is Mine. [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [prompt]
> 
> hhh Hinata x Servant Nagito
> 
> this got long as hell for a prompt 😥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cus i can bitch

"You see, I have... urges." The white haired man started "Urges or desires that... i'm unfortunately not allowed to act upon nor be able to with how the circumstances are..." The man chuckled a bit, raising his collar and pointing behind him which showcased the destruction that was left during the Tragedy.

"Just get to the point." Hinata snapped, which made him mentally facepalm himself, as this man is his last resort he could get to get out this predicament, being rude would possibly diminish his chances. The taller man look at him weirdly because of that response, the look made Hajime's insides twist a bit that he can't distinguish between good or bad.

He just wanted a way out of this situation, he wanted this damn collar off his wrist and _leave_ this godforsaken city. Even if out there the situation is possibly more hell inducing than where he is now he'll come up with a way to survive thats what made him sane for this long. Right now he'll focus on getting this collar out.

"I lust for power." Komaeda answered, getting straight to the point. "If you'll be mine for one night, under my control, then i'll set you free."

"... So you want to get laid?" Hinata blurted out, which made him mentally facepalm himself again.

"Well... precisely. I am not forcing you to do this, it is your choice afterall. You are also allowed to abort during it but I won't detach your collar, you must fufill your end of the bargain, which is fully satisfying me." 

Hinata pondered over the deal, so this guy just wants to fuck. Hinata is allowed to stop in the middle it if it gets too much for him (but the collar won't be removed), and it would only be one night... He has to admit its not too bad of a deal if it meant saving him from being murdered, tortured to death by sadistic children, or blown to smithereens.

He looked at the man from top to the bottom, Hinata is at legal age and looking at this man he's possibly is the same age as him, but doesn't hurt to ask before concealing (damn he really was considering this?) the deal. 

"H-how old are you?" Hinata asked and also added "And uh are you clean?" 

"Turned 20 last month and I got tested by the ultimate nurse herself a few months back, results are that i'm clean, lucky me!" He answered with a smile.

The only issue left is that, well, Hinata is completely and utterly inexperienced. How could he even do anything when he was still in highschool the time he was captured. There weren't many entertainment during his inprisonment in the hotel room, and not alot of human interaction. He never really explored himself through and throughout despite his boredom.

Hinata sighed at the thought "Just to be clear if you're not gonna ask me questions too, yes i'm clean, yes i'm 20 too. And lastly... well i'm not experienced , after being holed up in that hotel room for 1 and half year, I hope you don't mind."

"Its already know that, and I don't really care."

Hinata looked at the skinny man, a bit bewildered and creeped out at how he knew. But remembered this guy is connected with the kidnappers (how ironic), who fed and clothed him while stuck in the hotel room. There has to be some file about him that the other guy could've read up, because how would the kidnappers know about Hinata's casual everyday clothing and favorite food? 

God, will this be worth it?

"So what will it be?" The man cut off his thoughts "My time is running out as I have to go back to the Warriors. Do we have "

The albino raised has mitten covered hand, waiting for the brunet to take and shake it.

Its just one night.

One night.

This man is his only ticket out of this place.

"Ok," Hinata raised his hand to shake the others "Deal."

Most likely not one of his proudest desicions, and he especially realized that when he went down deeper down into the castle.

and into this man's fucking _sex dungeon._

**[Despair Era, Canon Divergence, Hajime does not become Izuru]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Ensue kinky sex with Dom Top Servant Nagito and Confused sub Hajime]
> 
> Btw i dont actually mind if you guys get inspired by these prompts or want to use them, do as you please bc i dont think i'll ever get to write them so i might as well just hand them out.
> 
> honestly cus i dont think i can be able to write completely explicit smut, let alone with BDSM 😫
> 
> also yeah, Izuru doesnt exist in this au (sadly), just imagine Junko was able to take over the world without him, And like uh he was captured for some reason as the motives for the dr1 characters


End file.
